


Good Evening, Officer

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Dean’s working a late shift when he discovers something new about his wifeSquare Filled: Knotting





	Good Evening, Officer

Dean taps his fingers against his steering wheel, drumming to the light music he’s got playing on the radio.. He squints at the approaching headlights of a car in his side mirror and grins when it goes under a streetlight; he recognizes his wife’s car, complete with the custom license plate frame she got off Etsy. His eyes narrow, though, when the light hits just right and he gets a glimpse through the windshield.

“What the hell…?”

Y/N passes him and he flicks on his lights. She moves over quickly and he parks behind her. As he approaches on the passenger’s side of the car, he can see her moving around to get the things she needs. The passenger window is already rolled down a few inches.

“Good evening- Dean!” Her face lights up when she recognizes him and she quickly rolls the window down the rest of the way.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, shining his flashlight at her and planting his other hand on his hip. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

Her eyes go wide when his light illuminates her bra stuffed haphazardly into her purse on the seat beside her. She sputters helplessly and he shoots her a wicked grin.

“Why don’t you show me what you were showing the whole world, Omega?” he prompts.

Y/N ducks her head, embarrassed, but the car is filled with the sweet scent of a Heat about to start- that alone is more than enough to get Dean on his way to full hardness. She’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist, and even more so when she’s in Heat. She obediently undoes the top few buttons of her blouse and pulls it down to reveal her breasts.

“Do you drive around like this often?” Dean asks, leaning against the door.

“Only just before my Heats,” she admits, and the knowledge that his mate drives around with her breasts on display both makes his cock harden even more and his Alpha rear up possessively. Dean unlocks the car door through the window and gets inside, keeping his eyes locked on Y/N. She shifts in her seat, rubbing her thighs together, and her seat belt digs into her chest.

“Look at me, Omega,” Dean orders, making sure her eyes stay on him as he pointedly rubs at the bulge in his pants. Her pupils are huge in the dim light as she watches the movement. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” he grows, reaching over to cradle Y/N’s head in one hand a moment before digging his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back. He holds her in place with one hand setting his flashlight in the cupholder so he can unbuckle her with the other. With that out of the way, he pulls her torso towards him. “My slutty little Omega, putting herself on display for everyone to see. Does it make you wet knowing people might see you?”

Y/N whimpers and squirms in his grip. Dean slides his free hand under her skirt, petting up soft inner thighs until his fingers meet slick, bare skin.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Dean grins, nuzzling along the line of her neck and rubbing his fingers through her folds. “You drive around town with your tits out, touching this wet little pussy like some fuckin’ whore… someone needs a reminder who she belongs to.”

Those words pull a quiet moan from her perfect lips. Dean lifts her over the center console and into his lap. Her skirt is pushed up around her hips when her knees land on either side of his thighs. Her mouth hangs open in quiet pants a moment before Dean covers it with his own. She melts into the kiss, soft as ever as Dean loops his arm around her waist, holding her close but still hovering over his lap so he can free his cock from his pants with his other hand.

“Want you to ride my cock,” he purrs, feeling her breath hot against his lips and her slick pussy against his cock. “Right here. You want that?”

Her nod is frantic. “Want you to knot me, Alpha.”

“Of course, baby. Could never leave my girl wanting like that.”

One quick adjustment of her hips and her wet warmth is sinking down around his cock. She sighs in relief just from being filled, and loops her arms around his neck.

“Ride me, Omega,” he coos, cupping her ass in both hands. “Take what you need from me.”

That’s all the encouragement Y/N  needs to start rolling her hips, finding all the angles she likes the best. God, he could watch her like this forever. She’s absolutely beautiful, body pressed as close as she can. She’s not in full Heat yet- though she probably will be by the time they both get home- but she’s already dripping around his cock and all over his pants. Her eyes are a little wild and desperate when she lifts her head to meet his.

“Doing good, sweetheart,” he huffs, “but I know you want more. Go on. Take it. Show the world that you might be a slutty little Omega, but you’re _my_ slutty little Omega.”

She moans and releases her vice grip around his neck to lean backward. With her elbows braced against the dashboard, she’s able to really move how she wants. He loves when she gets like this, willing to use him as a human dildo to get herself off.

Not that he doesn’t get anything out of this situation, oh no. He has the best view on the planet- his wife, his _Omega_ , spread out in his lap with her head thrown back in pleasure and her breasts bouncing wildly with every almost-violent motion of her hips.

“Wanna cum?” he asks, stroking her thighs.

“Uh-huh,” Y/N gasps.

“Go on, then, Omega.”

The title makes her gasp and her pussy clamps down tight around Dean’s cock, muscles fluttering as she cries out. There are few things Dean loves more than the sight of his mate cumming for him.

“Beautiful,” he praises when her body relaxes again. He takes over fucking her as he pulls her in for a kiss. “Gonna knot you now, baby. Ready?”

She nods, her forehead resting against his. “Want it.”

“Yeah? Want me to fill you up?” he shifts a little lower in the seat, giving himself a better angle for thrusting as his knot begins to grow. “Maybe this time it’ll catch. That'll show people who you belong to, won't it? God, you'll look so hot, belly full of my pups.”

His own dirty talk is all he needs to reach his own climax, knot finally catching with a snarl. He settles for rutting then, rocking against her body as his cock spurts cum deep inside her fluttering walls. The small movements of his knot against her sweet spot make her cum again. He groans and holds her tight, digging his teeth into her shoulder where her mating mark is.

The last of the aftershocks fades and Dean turns his head to nuzzle at Y/N’s hair. “So good for me,” he murmurs. “But no more riding around with your tits on display unless I say so. Got it?”

“Yes, Alpha,” she murmurs against the skin of his neck.

He kisses the side of her head. “After my knot goes down, I'll let Jo know your Heat is starting so they can cover my shifts at the station. You have however long that takes as a head start. I want you to drive home exactly as you are now.” She inhales sharply and her cunt flutters around him. “You hear me. Tits and pussy out the whole way. When I get home, I better find you just like this on our bed.” He gently pulls her head back to meet her gaze. “Understand?”

She nods, licking her lips. “I understand.”

“Good girl. C’mere, you can cuddle with me. I know you want to.”

Y/N settles against his chest once more, nose pressed under his jaw, and Dean curls his arms around her. He's excited for what will happen when he gets home, but for now, he's content to just enjoy holding his Omega.


End file.
